1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pressure actuated assembly, more particularly to a pressure actuated assembly which can be used as a cushion device since it contracts when pressure is applied to the same and expands when the pressure is released.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cushion device can be placed between a base and a mechanical apparatus and its mounting to act as a buffer helping to prevent damage to the apparatus. Currently, various types of cushion devices exist, such as hydraulic chambers and air cushions. Each is useful in its own way. The constructions of these cushion devices therefore differ from one another.